Remembering the Blind Bandit
by buuthepowerfull
Summary: This is the sequal to Son of the Blind Bandit. Beacause of Dusk Tock has forgotten who he is, but what he lost he has gained. Tock has a new power but is it really that good or is it evil. Can Zu-ly, Kipo, and Hornet get Tocks memory back and save him.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't have the time to put up a new chap so I will just sum it all up. The next Day Tock miraculously survives for reasons unknown. Unfortunately Tock can't remember a thing, the only things he could remember is his own name and the way he can see with his feet. Not only had that but the body of the dead assassin disappeared. This fan fic is the sequel; it's called "Remembering the Blind Bandit." Here's my new fan fic. Hope you like.

"So why aren't I going to the school again?" asked Tock. Zu-ly sighed.

"I told you, its summer vacation, you don't have to go to school for the next three months." Tock smiled.

"Good because I was getting tired of that place, I now understand why you told me school was really boring." Zu-ly and Tock laughed. 'At least he still remembers his sense of humor.' Zu-ly thought.

"And tell me again why are we packing are belongings and going on a bus?" Tock asked. Zu-ly giggled.

"Didn't I tell you? You, me, your cousin and your best friend are going to the beach for summer vacation."

"Oh, yes I remember now." Tock then thought for a moment. "What's a beach?" Zu-ly groaned.

'It's going to be a long summer.' She said. They jumped on the bus and sat down on the seats.

"This is so cool." Hornet exclaimed. "We are in the fanciest bus I have ever seen." Tock walked over to his friend and tried to get in a conversation on what a beach is. Kipo then sat next to Zu-ly and looked at her.

"What?" Zu-ly asked, wondering why Kipo was looking at her funny.

"What's the real reason why you made your dad let us all go to the beach." Kipo asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zu-ly said.

"Oh come on, One minute your worried about Tock and all scared the next you decide to take us all to the beach." Kipo exclaimed. "What is your deal?" Zu-ly looked down onto her shoes.

"I was hoping that being with the ones he cares about He would remember who he is." Kipo placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I miss the old Tock too." She said. The bus ride lasted for about 4 hours until they reached the beach house. It was huge. It had Four bed rooms and four bathrooms A huge frig and unlimited cable. Tock and hornet were continuing their conversation.

"I can't believe you don't know what a beach is." Hornet laughed. Tock then barked. "Oh come on you try not remembering who you are or what everything is, it's not fun." Hornet continued to laugh, he then noticed there was a note on the frig with an envelope. "Hey Zu-ly your mom left you a note."

Zu-ly read the note out loud.

_Dear Zu-ly_

_I just want to say have a great summer break with your friends. In this envelop is a credit card for each of you. Don't worry about over using them your father and I will pay for each of them and they will expire as soon as summer break is over. Love Mom and Dad_

_P.S. hope tock can remember who he is during this time. Good luck Tock._

"That was nice of your mom to say that." Tock said. Hornet snatched his credit card from Zu-ly.

"This is so cool I got my own credit card." Hornet said. While Hornet cooed at his card as though it was a small child Tock walked over to Zu-ly.

"What's a credit card?" He asked. Zu-ly laughed an explained what a credit card is.

"So basically it's free money?" Tock asked. Zu-ly nodded.

"In this case, yes it is." Tock smiled. Suddenly Hornet put his credit card in Zu-ly's face.

"Can we go buy stuff now?" Hornet asked. Zu-ly smiled and nodded. Hornet and Kipo cheered. The first thing they did was walk to a board walk and by whatever their hearts desire. Kipo bought three different bathing suits a gold necklace and about 50 different pairs of sun glasses. Hornet bought everything random and odd. Tock couldn't remember what he liked to buy when he had money so he passed on buying stuff. Zu-ly wasn't in the mood for shopping. Tock could tell something was bothering her.

"Are you Ok?" He asked, Zu-ly meekly smiled and nodded. Tock didn't buy it.

"Do you want to head back to the beach house?" He asked, Zu-ly was quit then finally nodded. Tock said to Kipo and hornet that they were heading back to the beach house and they would see them later. As they walked up to the beach Tock noticed that Zu-ly was sniffing but he thought it was probably allergies… whatever that was. As soon as they stepped through the door and closed the door Zu-ly began to cry.

"Whoa." Tock exclaimed he wasn't expecting that. He ran to Zu-ly and hugged her to try to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. Zu-ly sniffed.

"It's my fault." She whimpered. Tock looked at her puzzled. "What's your fault?"

"If you hadn't met me you would still have your memory." She yelled she then began to sob even harder. She was crying so hard that she could barely stand and fell on the ground crying. Tock got on his knees and hugged her again. He swayed her back and forth to calm her down. She started to stop crying and hugged him back. Tock looked at her.

"It's not your fault I can't remember, you stop crying Ok." Tock said to her, she whimpered and nodded. Tock helped her back up on her feet.

"Want to watch a movie?" Tock asked. Zu-ly nodded but then realized something.

"Wait you can't see." Tock Laughed "Doesn't mean I can't hear the movie."

Tock took out a DVD and showed it to Zu-ly to see if she wanted to watch it. When he got the Ok he popped it in the DVD player and sat down next to Zu-ly. As soon as he sat down Zu-ly rested her head on Tocks shoulder and fell asleep, right before the movie even started. Tock soon fell asleep too.

Else Where

"How could you fail!?" A voice yelled Dusk Jumped back a little.

"It's not my fault master," Dusk exclaimed. "The boy was stronger then I…"

"Silence!!" The voice boomed. "I gave you a simple task. To kill the Fire Lord's Daughter."

"But Master…"

"I SAID SILENCE!!" The voice yelled so loud that it shook the room. "You do know the punishment for 3 failures Dusk." The figure started to raise his arm.

"No master please I promise I won't fail again give me another chance." The figure then flicked his wrist and said.

"Burn in Hell." At that Dusk burst into flames in a Shriek of pain.

Tock yelled in horror and jumped up from the couch, panting and sweating. Zu-ly jumped up and walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Tock shuddered. "It's nothing it was just a nightmare" Tock said panting. Zu-ly took a towel and whipped the sweat off of his fore head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. Tock shook his head. "No that's alright I'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: a dark side to everyone.

Tock tried to forget the dream. The horror, to die like that. It was hard for him to forget. They all agreed to go to the beach and have a good time. As they walked to the beach Tock couldn't help but think that he didn't like the beach and he didn't know why. But as soon as his feet touched the warm sand he now knew why. He couldn't feel where he was going everything went blurry

"Um Zu-ly" Tock grumbled as he stopped walking. Zu-ly turned to face Tock.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I can't see." Tock stated. Zu-ly laughed.

"Well of course you can't see…" but then Zu-ly remembered the battle and how Dusk beat Tock by making the ground sand.

"Oh, the sand." Tock nodded.

"Well don't worry." Zu-ly said with a smile. "I'll be your guide." Zu-ly took Tock's hand in her own and pulled him towards the beach. Hornet had already started making a sand castle and Kipo had already started working on her tan. Tock felt vulnerable, he not only couldn't see but he just started to remember something… He couldn't swim either.

"I just remembered something." Zu-ly suddenly got excited.

"Really what did you remember?" Zu-ly asked.

"I can't swim." Zu-ly's heart sank. 'Well at least he remembered something about himself.'

While this was going on two guys saw Zu-ly in her bathing suit and started to flirt with her.

"Hey, cutie." The first guy said

"Why don't you hang out with us for awhile?" Before Zu-ly could slap him strait on the cheek, Tock stepped in front of her.

"Back off, she's with me." He stated calmly, but the second guy pushed him out of the way.

"Beat it punk." He said the first guy. Suddenly Zu-ly punched the first guy in the face pissing him right off.

"You little whore." But before He even laid a hand on her a giant hand of sand grabbed his arms.

"Don't you touch her!" Tock barked. The second guy then jumped on top of Tock.

"Get off of me!" Tock yelled. Then another hand came out of the sand and grabbed the other guy off of Tock. But the first guy broke free charged at Tock and punched him strait in the gut. Tock buckled down clenching his gut. And the two boys started to kick him.

"You're making a big…" Tock grunted as the sand started to sift around him. "MISTAKE!!" and the sand exploded pushing the two boys back. Tock panted and lifted his arm and the sand slithered around him then hardened making a strong armor around him. He then picked up the two boys and bashed their heads together. Then threw them onto the ground and stomped on them. Zu-ly couldn't take it anymore.

"Tock stop it you're going to kill them." She yelled. Tock then suddenly stopped and the sand armor slithered away. To life guards came up to help the boys to the hospital and asked Tock to leave the beach. Zu-ly fallowed him.

"What was that about?" yelled Zu-ly. Tock grunted.

"They were going to hurt you." Tock replied.

"Not that," She retorted. "The fact that you almost killed those guys."

"I was just defending you just like you said I use to do." Tock yelled.

"Yea but you wouldn't try to kill them." Tock went silent.

"Tock there's something bothering you." Zu-ly said softly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And I think it has something to do with that dream you had." Tock shrugged off her hand.

"I told you it was just a nightmare."

"Nightmare or not it had you pretty spooked and you don't get scared easily." Tock said nothing.

"Tock Just tell me what happened." She said gently. "Let me help you." Tock sighed.

"Ok I'll tell you…" Tock said. "but not right now I…" Suddenly Tock felt a strong pain in his gut as though he was just stabbed in the gut. Tock yelled, and fell on the ground.

"Tock!!" Zu-ly ran to Tock to try and help him.

Else were

"Hiss!" called the voice from Tock's nightmare. A body slithered down from the dark ceiling hanging from a vine attached to its foot.

"Yesss my Massster." Hissed the body.

"Hiss what did you learn about the boy?" The larger voice asked. Hiss slithered down the wall and stood up on his feet but arched his back like a snake about to strike.

"You were right." Hiss proclaimed. "The boy doesss protect the girl." Then Hiss whispered something to the figure. "But when my agentsss tried to harm ZZZu-ly at the beach, He almost killed them." The large figure looked down. "Do you think Dusssk infected the boy with the Cellssss when he ssstabbed him." Asked Hiss

"I don't know." The figure said.

"Maybe you ssshould have kept Dusssk alive longer for quessstioning." Suddenly the figure grabbed Hiss by the throat and lifted him high above the ground.

"Are you questioning my authority, Hiss?" Hiss squirmed a little to try to brack the figures grip but failed.

"No my Massster." Gasp Hiss. The figure released Hiss letting him fall to the ground.

"Good." The figure said. "Hiss I want you to tail Tock and learn more about him, but don't kill him." Hiss stood up and rubbed his neck then said.

"It will be done."

Tock's eyes flashed open.

"Tock are you alright." Zu-ly asked. Tock placed a hand on her cheek.

"I need to tell you something."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A pretty good day.

Tock told Zu-ly all about His dreams and his visions. How He saw a guy name Dusk Die a terrible death. And how the guys he fought were hired by a guy named Hiss, and how he feels a pain in his gut while he has these visions.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Zu-ly asked.

"Not that long just now actually." Tock responded.

"Then we should leave get away some were safe." Zu-ly said standing up. Tock pulled her back down onto the sofa.

"And what are we going to tell Hornet, and Kipo?" Tock said.

"Oh , I don't know how about the truth." She retorted.

"Oh yea that would be a nice conversation." Tock snapped. "Oh Guys we have to go… Why you ask, Well it's because I'm being chased by people with weird powers who want me dead. So which socks are yours?" Tock made a good point. Kipo and Hornet wouldn't take the news too lightly.

"So what are we suppose to do act like nothing is going on." Zu-ly yelled.

"That is exactly what we should do." Tock yelled back.

"Aw look Hornet there having their first fight." Kipo and Hornet Walked into the house and sat down on the sofa while Tock and Zu-ly continued to glare at each other.

"You two are way too stressed out." Hornet said, Kipo nodded.

"Yea you should just enjoy yourself." Kipo said. "Were at the beach." Tock loosened his muscles.

"Yea your right." He said.

"No she's not." Zu-ly shouted.

"How am **I** not right?" Kipo asked.

"Because…" Zu-ly paused. "Because we should hang out here for a bit maybe watch a movie."

"Um ok?" Kipo said, Zu-ly popped in some popcorn, and pulled out some movies.

"So what should we watch?" Zu-ly asked.

"How about we watch Transformers." Hornet suggested.

"Yea I like that movie." Kipo agreed. Zu-ly placed in the DVD and pressed start. Hornet grabbed the popcorn and passed it to everyone. After the movie was over Hornet started the conversation about the seqal.

"I think Starscreem will be the next main villain." Kipo looked at him.

"Wasn't he destroyed?" She asked. Hornet shook his head.

"You only see him get away as a jet you never see him get shot down." Tock nodded his head.

"I think he's right."He said.

"How do you know? You couldn't see." Kipo said, but Tock just shrugged. After a moment of discussion they all went to bed.

The next day they all got up and ate some breakfast.

"Good morning" Said Zu-ly said as they all came into the kitchen lazily. Zu-ly placed eggs and beacon in front of them.

"Hey Tock can I talk to you on the deck." She asked, Tock huffed and put his fork down.

"Touch my beacon and you are so dead." Tock threatened as Hornet reached for his beacon strip then sat down frightened. Tock and Zu-ly walked out onto the deck and shut the door.

"Ok, what's on your mind?" Tock asked. Zu-ly put her hand in Tock's hand.

"Are you sure your want to stay?" she asked. Tock nodded and smiled.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Tock said with a smile. Zu-ly smiled meekly and they walked back inside.

"So what should we do today?" asked Kipo.

"How about we give the beach another try?" Hornet suggested. Tock shook his head.

"I've had plenty of beaches for awhile." Tock stated and Zu-ly agreed.

"How about you and Tock go somewhere and Zu-ly and I will do something." Kipo suggested. They agreed and Tock and Hornet left the Beach house to go to the board walk.

They played some games at the arcade and Hornet dicieded to ask Tock something.

"Hey Tock." He said as Tock counted his tickets from DDR. (He used his ears to see the Arrows Don't ask me how He just did.)

"What's on your mind." Tock asked.

"Is it ok that I ask Kipo out tonight?" Hornet asked.

"Yea sure Why not." Hornet was surprised at Tocks answer he was sure he would say 'No way I'm letting you date my cousin' or 'How many times do I have to tell you , she's not your type.' To hear Tock say yea was a surprise.

"You mean it?" Hornet asked. Tock shrugged.

"Why not you're my Best friend or that's what Zu-ly told me, why shouldn't you date my cousin?" Then Tock turned to Hornet. "But I have to tell you, she's picky on who she dates." Tock and Hornet played some more games before coming back to the House.

Mean while.

"Zu-ly what do you think about hornet." Kipo asked. Zu-ly turned from the dishes to face Kipo who was watching TV.

"What do you mean." She asked

"Well if you weren't dating Tock would you date Hornet?" Kipo asked.

"Yea I guess." Zu-ly asked. "Why do you ask?"

Kipo shrugged. "No reason." Then the door opened.

"Home sweet home." Tock said. Zu-ly walked over and hugged Tock.

"Hey let's leave these too alone for awhile." Tock whispered to Zu-ly. They walked out of the living room and went to the game room, leaving Hornet and Kipo alone. Hornet stood there, scared as hell.

"So," Hornet said. "How are you."

"Good." She said looking at the TV. Not to ignore Hornet but instead to hide her red cheeks.

"So I was wondering." Hornet stuttered. Kipo widned her Eye's but still didn't look at Hornet.

'Is he going to ask me out.' The thought of this made her turn even redder.

"Do you want to go catch a movie or something?" Hornet Asked with a red face. Kipo's cheeks were bright red.

"Yea OK." She said.

"How does tonight sound to you?" Kipo smiled but still didn't face Tock.

"Yea ok that sounds great." Kipo said turning to Hornet showing him her bright red face.

_Well How was that Chapter so if you guessed the next chap will be all about Kipo and Hornet. You are dumber than I thought. NHA I'm just messin' with ya it will be all about those two. I'm tired of always righting about Tock and Zu-ly Lets mix it up the next Chapter. _


	4. Sorry Again

I am sorry to say there won't be another Chapter until next school year. You see I take a break in the summer so I can get some inspiration so I'll write more next school year see you Guys later. XD Again I am Very sorry. T-T


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 5 the date

Hornet ran to Tock to tell him the good news.

"DUDE, DUDE, DUDE!" He yelled as he ran in the room to see Tock and Zu-ly making out.

"Wow, that's a nice image." Hornet said and made hand motions as though he was using a key boad on a computer. "click, click deleted."

"What's up." Tock said annoyyed that his friend bargged in without nocking.

"I got a date with Kipo." Hornet said excited.

"Awsome, now leave." Tock said and slammed the door on Hornet.

"Jeez Gumpy." Hornet ran down stairs and walked up to Kipo who was waiting by the door.

"Shall we."Hornet said as he opened the door.

"Yes we shall." Kipo said as she walked out the door. As they walked to the town to the Movies they were quiet for awhile until Hornet broke the silence.

"So." He began wondering were to start. "What movie would you like to see?"

"Hm. How about the dark knight I heard that it was awsome." Kipo stated. When they made it to the theater hornet bought the tickets and Kipo got the snacks and went to see the greatest movie ever (And it is it was so good I want to see it again.)

When the movie ended the both came out laughing.

"That was awsome." Hornet said Kipo nodded then asked.

"What was your favorite part."

"All of it it was amazing." Hornet said

" I agree that had to be the best movie I've seen." Kipo said. They dicided to take the long way home and took an ally way.

"so your dad is the Avatar?" Hornet asked. Kipo nodded

"Yep" she said.

"Well it's my lucky day." A voice said as a figure came out of the shadows.

"The Avatar would pay a hefty price to have his daughter back home. The figure stepped out of the shadows he was large and had scare on his Cheek.

"were not afraid of you." Kipo stated as they got ready for battle.

"That's why I brought this." The figure pulled out a Gun and aimed it at Kipo and she froze.

"Now get moving." Said the figure. Suddenly Hornet charged at The large man.

"Hornet, No" Kipo cried out. The man shot some rounds at Hornet but he was to fast and missed as soon as Hornet was close to him He gabbed his fingures into some spots in the arm were the man was holding the Gun then jumped back.

"What the… I can't move my arm." The man stated.

"That's the point dumb ass." Hornet asked. Hornet then charged at the man again and gabbed into some other spots and the man fell to the ground with a hard thud. Hornet walked up to Kipo.

"That was amazing." She said. "Were did you learn that?"

"Something my mom taught me" Hornet said. (Hint, Hint).

"Well we beter get home before more of them show up." Kipo said.

"Good Idea." Hornet agreed and they ran home hand in hand

**Sorry it took me so long guys but I'm fresh with Ideas and I'm ready to Write sorry this Chap was short but hey Ididn't have that much Time to write it. Talk to you guys later. Eagle101**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The curse

Tock walked to the kitchen and opened the frig to find something to eat.

"I haven't had a vision in awhile." He said to himself. "Maybe it's gone whatever it was." Suddenly Tock had a strong pain in his Gut. The pain was so unbearable he started to lose focus and tried to walk to the couch but fail and fell on the ground. Zu-ly heard the loud thud and ran out of her room.

"Tock is that you." She asked as she walked into the kitchen she then saw Tock on the ground in a lot of pain. Zu-ly didn't know what to do she went into a panic and tried to lift Tock to the sofa but he was too heavy. So she ran a small towel under cold water and wiped the sweat from Tock's head. While this was happening Tock was having a vision.

Tock felt as though he was floating he couldn't feel where he was he was nowhere. He was in nothing that was simply what it was, nothing. He then started to hear a faint cackling, a cackling that he heard before.

"Dusk." Tock said.

"Nice to see you again Tock." The voice rasped. Tock tried to focus on his feet to see him but since there was no ground he had no such luck.

"What do you want?" Tock growled.

"Oh just because I'm here doesn't mean I want anything." The voice responded airy. "I simply came to warn you."

"What do you mean?" Tock asked not liking were this was going.

"You have the Curse of the Beast." Dusk said. "You see when I stabbed you with my claw I gave you the curse. You will slowly become your own little beast." Dusk cackled at his sick joke. "The only way to get rid of the creature is to go to the Beast Clan. It is an organization of well trained and Cursed assassins. Ask to speak with the master he will help you." Dusk again cackled.

"And what if I don't want to?" Tock Growled.

"Well then you will slowly become the beast and when you do you will kill everyone you care about and we both know you don't want that." Dusk breathed. It was true the Idea of him killing his family, his friends, and Zu-ly. It made him shiver.

"How do I find the clan?" Tock asked.

"Oh you don't have to find the Clan the Clan will find you." Dusk said and Cackled one last time before tock could feel his back lying on the ground.

Zu-ly noticed that Tock finally became still. Her eyes were filled with worry when Tock came too.

"Are you ok." Tock got up.

"Yea I'm fine." Tock said harshly as he took off his t-shirt that was drenched with sweat and he put a fresh one on.

"It's just you looked like you were in a lot of…"

"Dame it Zu-ly I said I was fine!" Tock yelled. Zu-ly stepped back. Tears started to swell her eyes.

"I was just trying to help you." She yelled back tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"You don't have to I can take care of myself I don't need your help!" Tock shouted. "I don't need anyone's help but my own, so piss off!"

"Fine!" she shouted. "Go get yourself killed for all I care you jack ass." With that said she went to her room and slammed the door with a loud bang. Tock went outside and punch the ground making a small crater. Zu-ly jumped on her bed and sobbed on her pillow. Tock walked down the side walk and just kept walking. He felt bad that he yelled at Zu-ly so harshly but he just wanted to be left alone he had a lot on his mind. He tried to focus on what he was going to do about this demon inside of him. As soon as the sun came up tock went back to the house to apologize to Zu-ly. He walked in to find no one in the house not even Kipo or Hornet.

"There probably at the beach." Tock said to himself. Suddenly the phone rang. Tock picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked

"If you want your friend to live come to the ware house on Twelfth Street." Said a voice.

"Who is this who are you." Tock yelled but the line went dead.

"Zu-ly I'm sorry." He said into the phone.

He then ran out of the house and flagged a cab.

**Cliff hanger time hop you guys liked this chap its short but to the point the next chap I promise will be much longer well write to ya later XD- Eagle101**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 caught

Zu-ly woke up at one o' clock in the morning she wasn't really sleeping she just lied there trying to forget what had happened with her and Tock. She got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen. When…

"OH MY GOD." She yelled and to her horror she saw… Hornet and Kipo making out. (HA HA had ya going didn't I?) Kipo and Hornet parted and quickly jumped up and turned bright red.

"Zu-ly it's not what it…"

"No, no I don't want to know." Zu-ly quickly said. She started to walk to the kitchen when she saw a picture of her and Tock making silly faces and looking like they didn't have a care in the world. She quickly snapped the picture down and walked to the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Kipo asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Zu-ly sniffed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That better not be Tock." Zu-ly growled under her breath.

"Well if it is I'll talk to him." Hornet said as he walked to the door and as he opened it.

"Ello chum." A man said as he pointed a gun and shot Hornet in the arm he fell to the ground instantly

"Hornet!" Kipo yelled. She ran to Hornet and dragged him out of the way. Three men wearing cloaks and masks walked in. Two wore blank masks that only had eye holes to them and the third one wore a mask with a face of a snake on it.

"Were isss Tock." The man hissed.

"He's not here." Kipo snapped.

"Good then this should be easy." One of the blanked masked agents said.

"Not exactly." Zu-ly said as she pulled out kitchen knives and threw them at the three men. Hiss dodged it with ease but the other two didn't have the same luck as the knives nailed them in the arm.

"Kipo get Hornet out of here." Zu-ly yelled.

"But what about you?" Kipo shudder

"I'll be fine just go." She said. Kipo took Hornet out the door and down the road.

"Get them." Hiss yelled. The two blanks pulled the knives out of there arms and went after them.

"Well it looksss like it'sss just you and me." Hiss chuckled. He then launched vines from his sleeves that wrapped and around her arms and started to pull her towards him.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight." He hissed.

"Funny." She then spun her wrists and flipped backwards kicked him in the chin and broke free from the vines. "I was thinking the same about you." She stated with a smirk. Hiss cracked his neck.

"You don't sssstand a chance againssst me, jussst tell me were Tock isss and I'll go." Hiss said calmly.

"I'm sorry to say I don't know where he is." Zu-ly scoffed.

"Ssssss you lie." Hiss shouted obviously annoyed now.

"No but if you see him in hell tell him I said hi." With that she shot a fire ball at his face but it was deflected by his and a vine came out of his sleave again and cracked it across her face. Zu-ly rubbed her cheek.

"Is that all you can do?" Zu-ly spat. "Give me a smack."

"Hardly." Hiss shouted and 10 vines came out from under his cloak, and they lifted his body so he was walking on them.

"I've seen a dog scarier then you." Zu-ly said with venom. 12 vines came out of each sleeve and wrapped around her body and lifted her toward hiss so they were face to face.

"You will never know what hell I can bring." Hiss said. Zu-ly then pulled one arm free.

"Then show me." She yelled as she smacked his mask off of his face to reveal scars all over his face.

"Big Missstake." Hiss said. Then emerald like scales started to cover his face and look more snake like. The vines from under his body start to wrap together and grow scales too making a tale and the vines from his sleeves wrap together too forming two muscular scaly arms.

"Very big Missstake." The large viper threw her to a wall and roared at her showing Two large fangs dripping with venom. Zu-ly backed up a little. She had to admit she wasn't expecting that. She thaen made a run for the door to take the battle outside. When she was out she was then cought by a large hand that smashed her into the ground. When Hiss released her she got up slowly spat out some blood and smiled.

"Oh, please." She said. "Tock can hit me harder."

"You will wish you never met me." Hiss proclaimed.

"With a face like that I already do." Zu-ly chuckled. Suddenly Hiss shot something from his mouth and it hit Zu-ly in the arm.

"Ow." She proclaimed but then she started to feel light headed. "What… d-did you do t-to me." She asked as she lost feeling in her legs fell to the ground.

"Jussst a sssleep dart my dear." Hiss chuckled, and Zu-ly blacked out.

When Zu-ly came to she found she was tied up with Hornet and Kipo. Hornet looked like he wasn't doing so well and Kipo was trying to break free from the rope. Zu-ly was attached to shackles.

"Smart." She said with a hiss. "Very smart." She then saw Hiss still in his snake monster form, and the two blank masked agents.

"Should we make the call now sir." Asked the first agent.

"Yesss, Tock should be home by now." Hiss said. He put the phone on speaker and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Tocks voice came through the speaker. She was about to shout but an agent covered her mouth.

"If you want your friend to live come to the ware house on Twelfth Street." Hiss said with a chuckle to his voice.

"Who is this who are you." Tock shouted. One of the agents reached to hang up but Hiss stopped him.

"Zu-ly I'm sorry." Tock said and the line went dead hiss too hung up.

"I forgive you." Zu-ly said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "But can you forgive me?"

**Wow, now that was a good chap. I hope you liked it. Next one will be even better. Oh and check out my YouTube video it's called Avatar Uhbriged with a U.H. not an A for Abriged, Uhbriged. It's petty funny me and my friend Jeff made it. I do the voice for Appa, Aang, Sokka, kattara, and Iroh. My friend Jeff Does Zuko and later on other characters. It might not be up yet Jeff is in charge of that but if it is then enjoy. Eagle101 **


	8. Chapter 7

To become ones darkness

Tock made sure to stay low when he arrived to the ware house. He felt the vibrations for who he was up against two humans and a Giant snake with arms. His friends were on the far left and being guarded by the two humans.

"Hmm." Tock thought. "Well I've had better odds." Tock sank into the ground and dug out from behind his friends.

"Hi how you doin'?" Tock whispered as tried to untie his friends.

"Oh well you know." Kipo whispered. "The usual." Tock broke the ropes on Kipo and Hornet then noticed Hornet's heart beat it was slower than usual. He then realized what was wrong.

"Kipo get hornet out of here and to a hospital." Tock told her carefully so not to alert the unwanted. Kipo nodded and lifted Hornet up as best she could and quietly got him out the back door.

"Let's not forget you." Tock said as he quietly moved the chain links out of the puzzle of a knot. Zu-ly was quiet.

"Look if you're still mad at me…" Tock started.

"I forgive you." She said.

"Oh well that saves me from a speech." Tock said and finally he undid the chains but they made a loud clanking noise as they fell to the ground. The three assassins turned around.

"We'll look at what we got here boys." The giant snake hissed. "It's a lost bird that never learned how to fly." Hiss then strikes at Tock but Tock merely moved out of the way causing Hiss to miss. (Ha HA rhymes) Tock kicked the ground and a small branch like rock that looked like a handle came out of the ground. Tock grabbed it and pulled and out came a large stone sword that he rested on his shoulder.

"Whoa didn't see that comin'." One of the blank masked humans said.

"Shut up and get into position." Hiss Barked. Tock readied himself to attack but Hiss strikes again. Then Zu-ly came from above and slammed a Kick onto Hiss's head.

"Thank you." Tock said.

"Were not done yet." Zu-ly replied. The two human were on both sides of Tock and Zu-ly. As their weapons were charging Tock threw Zu-ly out of the way and both the weapons blasted red rings and hit Tock with a high frequency blast.

Tock's ears were on fire the blast was so high he couldn't hear his own thoughts suddenly he did hear a voice but it wasn't his own. It was something dark.

"I'll take it from here." The voice said.

Zu-ly kicked the gun out of the man's hand and fire blasted him at point blank. Tock was screaming clenching his gut. When he opened his eyes his left eye was a menacing dark red that looked like it could 

pierce threw steel. His left arm blackened and grew feathers and a talon like claw replaced his hand. His teeth pointed and his neck had black scales. Two large black spikes came out of his left shoulder and pointed outward to the left. And the last thing that changed Tock the most was a single wing that came out of his back on the left side. But it wasn't like a dragon wing; it was like an angel's the only thing that was different than an angel's wing was that it was jet black and not feathery softness like angel wings.

"You made a big mistake." said the half human half demon as he picked up his stone blade and rested it on his shoulder.

"And now it begins." Said Hiss as he stood up and readied himself for battle.

**HI guys it's me Eagle101 hope you like this chap I was wrong about Youtube my Uhbriged avatar episodes are on then type in uhteam and you will find 2 episodes hope you like it I worked realy hard on it with my friend Jeff. Your friend Eagle101, XP XD XI and all that good stuff. **


	9. Chapter 8

The dark side released.

Zu-ly was horrified. Tock was becoming a monster. The left side of his body was almost unrecognizable.

"So." Tock growled. "Who's first?"

One of the blank masked assasins charged at Tock but Tock grabbed him by the face with his claw and threw him to the ground. The other charged him from behind but Tock snapped him back with his wing.

"Oh please." Tock said and he lifted his sword high above his head and plunged it into the ground. Spicks came out of the ground finishing the humans with one swift movement. Tock pulled out his sword from the ground and the spikes disappeared. Hiss staired at Tock.

"He'ssss much ssstronger then I predictied." He hissed.

"Now how should I kill you." Tock said with a chuckle. "Oh I know how about a forbidden Technique. Half Demon Tock started to make movements as though he was water bending but suddenly Hiss's shadow started to move on its own.

"What shadow Bending." Hiss proclaimed. "But only the Master knows that technique." Hiss's shoudow then came out of the ground and started to take form. With a swift movement it slashed Hiss's thgoaght open and Hiss died instantly. Tock chuckled at his evil joke and started to walk towards Zu-ly. At first he looked angry, but it melted away and he started too looked concerned. Like he didn't know what he would do. Zu-ly reached her hand out to touch the demon half of Tock's face but he turned away.

"Monster." Tock said sadly.

"I'm not afraid." Zu-ly assured as she touched his face the demon started to melt away and he started to look like his normal self. As soon as he was back to normal Zu-ly hugged him.

"I'll never give up on you." She said. Tock smilled and hugged her back. Then there was a claping noise coming from the etrense Tock then saw the sores of his nightmares. The Master.

"Well done Tock I must say well done." The Master said as he looked at the dead agents and hiss and shook his head.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, what a pitty to see my best agent like this." The Master said.

"What the Hell do you want?" Tock barked.

"Why to be your friend." He said. Tock shot a rock at his head but the Master dissapered and then reapered behind them.

"Now, Now lets not get out of hand." He placed a hand on Tock's shoulder. Tock noticing that it was a cold as Ice as though it was dead.

"You see I'm the only one who can get rid of that Curse of yours." The Master stated. "If you join me I will gladly get rid of that curse for you."

Tock smacked his arm off his shoulder.

"No I'll figre it out on my own and while I do that I'm going to finish you and your clan off one, by One." Tock said crushing a Rock in his hand.

"Temper, Temper Tock." Said the Master his voice then hardened. "Don't bit off more than you can chew." And with that the Master dissapered.

"I have to go." Tock said but Zu-ly took his hand.

"Please don't go after tham on your own." She begged.

"I have no other options." He said.

"Let me go with you." Zu-ly asked.

"No I can't risk it you stay here and watch other Kipo and Hornet, I'll be back as soon as I can." Tock then looked down. "I'm not going to lose this time."

Zu-ly placed a hand on his face then kissed him passionately.

"Please be careful." She asked.

"Hey it's me." Tock said playfully and with that he dissapered into the ground.

"I'll always remember the Blind Bandit." Zu-ly said as a tear fell from her cheek.

**And with that I End Remembering the Blind Bandit. The next story will be… um… hm… what will it be?...oh I know how about the "Dark Side to a Blind Bandit". Yea that's good. Hope you can wait until then. Your friend Eagle101. And with that I return to my Pie. Holy stinking cheese it's gone. **


End file.
